Summer Trip
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and his friends go on their teenage Summer trip. (Addition to Highschool Horror part 2) (Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze Shadow, Jasmine)
1. Leaving

**Sonic's POV**

It's summer time. Nothing could be better! I didn't have to stress about anything or anyone. Things were going right for once. I had my family, friends, and mostly my girlfriend. I could spend the whole summer with her. So, that's what I'm going to do.

"Alright, Sonic….Let's do this." I said to myself.

I left my house with my parents waving goodbye. They were upset that I was leaving, but it was only for a week. I was going to freaking Orlando with my friends! I got in my car, and drove to Amy's house. This was only like a minuet away.

I got to Amy's house. Her parents and her were waiting outside. Amy kissed them goodbye. She put her suit case in the truck of the car, and got in the car. We both waved to her parents, and left.

"Looks like the sun is coming up." Amy said looking at the sun rise.

"Yea. Now we have to get the others."

We picked up Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Jasmine! They bad thing was that since Shadow and Jasmine have kids they couldn't stay for a week. But it's always fun with them. Soon, all of my friends were in the car. Well, I van I should say.

"I can't wait for this trip!" Knuckles said.

"The beach here we come!" Blaze and Jasmine said.

"Hey, remember this is just a travel day." Tails said.

"Yea. Who's going to the store with me?" Amy asked.

"I'll go." Cream said.

"Let the girls go." Shadow said.

"Find. Girls go and they guys unpack everything." Tikal said.

The guys groaned once they heard that. The girls laughed.

It was a long drive, but we made it to the airport. It was about 6pm. The sun was alright out! I guess that how summer days are. I parked the car, and we got out. We each grabbed our own suit case, and headed into the airport.

"Alright, Sonic. You lead the way." Silver said.

"Ok. Let's check in." I said.

We got in the check in line. It wasn't that long of a wait, but it felt forever. We finally got our bags done, and we went to our gate. But, we first, we had a bump in the rode.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Silver said.

"Fine. We'll stay here." Tails said.

"I'm gonna go too." Blaze.

"I'll come with you." Amy said.

"We'll all go." Jasmine said.

All the girls went in the bathroom together.

"We should all go." I said.

The guys were faster than the girls. The guys waited for the girls while they took forever in the bathroom. They guys found a place to sit down, and they waited.

"How long does it take!?" Knuckles asked.

"You know girls. It' s just like school." Tails said.

Finally, the girls came out. Everyone headed for the airport security.

"Oh I love these!" Blaze said.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"They're fun. Watch."

Blaze went up and showed Silver. Everyone went through and they headed for their gate.

"Alright Sonic. Now what?" Cream asked.

"We have an hour. We should eat breakfast." I said.

"I'll be at starhogs." Amy and Jasmine said.

"Coffee….Should have guess." Knuckles said.

The girls got their coffee, and they guys went somewhere else. There, the girls had their girl time and they guys had their guy time.

"Hey, Amy. You know what we should do when we get there." Cream said.

"What?" Amy said.

"We should have a contest."

"A contest?"

"Like, who gets first pick on the beds." Blaze said.

"What's the contest about?" Jasmine asked.

"If we get the shopping done first, we win." Tikal said.

"And if the guys unpack first they win." Cream said.

"Great idea. We'll talk more on the plane." Amy said.

Soon, the guys came over and it was time to board.

"I call sitting with my Knuckles." Tikal said holding Knuckle's hand."

"Couples sit together." Sonic said. "Good thing I'm not single."

Everyone got to their seats and it was time to go the Orlando. I was glad to sit with Amy. We talk on and on. She also talked to me about a contest.

"You're on. Are there any rules?" I asked Amy.

"Everyone has to help." Amy said.

"Alright. I'll make Shadow help."

"Sonic. I'm talking about you."

"Very funny."


	2. Contest

**Amy's POV**

"Hurry up and open the door!"

"Give me a second!" Sonic said sliding a card in a door.

Everyone was waiting outside of the hotel room. It's was on the top floor with 5 bedrooms. We got the best room in the whole. Sonic opened the door, and we all walked in. Everyone dropped their bags, and looked at the place.

"Oh my god!" Cream yelled.

Everyone walked around the hotel room.

"I call this bed!" Knuckles said jumping on the bed.

"I wanted that bed!" Silver said.

Soon, everyone started to fight over to beds. Sonic and I just watched as everyone fought over the beds.

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting, and looked at me.

"Who ever wins the contest picks the bed first." Sonic said.

"That's a good idea." Shadow said.

After that, everyone looked around again. There was a balcony. You could see the whole city, along with all the parks. Everyone went on the balcony and looked at the view.

"Wow. This is a perfect view." Tikal said.

The girls and I stayed outside for a while. But the guys went inside after a while seconds went by.

"Wait. Are the guys gonna cheat while we're out here?" Jasmine asked.

My eyes big. I opened the door, and the boys were just watching tv. The girls and I grabbed our money and our purses.

"Let the contest begin." I said. "And put away everything!"

"Yea, alright." Blaze said.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

The boys and I were watching tv. I kept looking at the suit cases. I bet the girls were already at the store.

"We should start unpacking." I said.

"Why? We're gonna win." Tails said.

We all started to watch tv again. I guess it was time for one of my famous pep talk. I turned off the tv, and stood on top of the coffee table.

"Look. The girls know we won't do this. Maybe if we prove this to them we'll get something in return. We are men, and we can do this!" I said.

"Sonic's right. Let's get this done!" Silver said.

The boys and I started to put away the things. We put our clothes in the bedrooms that we wanted, cause we know we were going to win. Finally, I got my stuff put away. I helped Tails and he was putting everything away in little piles.

"Stop folding, Tails. It doesn't have to be perfect."

"What about the rules?"

"Amy said nothing about neatness in the rules." Shadow yelled from the other room.

The guys put everything away and they were done in less than 30 minutes. They sat down at the table in the kitchen and started to talk.

"I told you we would win." I said.

"Yea. I just hope they come back soon." Tails said.

"Why? You miss your girl?" Shadow teased.

"I bet you miss your kids." Knuckles said.

"Whatever." Shadow said.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

The girls and I were at the store. We all went our different way and got the food. We planned out every meal for the whole week. We would eat breakfast at the hotel. Lunch outside of the hotel, and dinner would be back in the hotel room. We also got snacks.

"I think that's everything." Cream said.

"Yea. We've been here for at least 2 hours." Jasmine said.

"I bet the guys didn't even start yet." Tikal said.

"Yea. We're so gonna win." Blaze said.

We checked out and got everything in the van. (They got a van at the airport). I got in the car, and we began to drive back to the hotel. Soon we got there, at it was already 6pm! Time goes by fast when you're out shopping.

"I'm going to bed early tonight." Tikal said.

"Same here." I said.

Finally, we got to the hotel room. I parked the car. The girls and I stared at all the bags.

"I'm not making 2 trips." Blaze said.

"Same here. Let's just bring everything." Cream said.

The girls got all the bag. They made it the hotel room door. I kicked the door really hard. Sonic opened the door and we all walked in.

"Yay! Food!" Tails said.

"Did you unpack everything?" I asked Sonic.

"Yep! Go check." Sonic said.

I looked around the hotel room. The guys were high fiving each other, until I came back.

"You didn't unpack our stuff." I said.

The guys shoulders dropped and they looked upset.

"But it's not our stuff." Shadow said.

"So I guess we should just throw away the food you like." Cream said.

"That's not fair!" Knuckles said.

"When I said unpack everything, that goes for the girls things too!" I said.

"So girls win!" Tikal said.

The girls high fived each other, and went into different room. But then they came back out with their arms crossed.

"Why is your stuff in our bedroom?" Blaze asked.

"We put things away and we thought we would be the winners." Silver explained.

"I guess guys sleep with guys and girls-" Cream began.

"No!" Said all the guys at the same time.

"I'm not sleeping with another guy." Knuckles.

"Yea. It's not comfortable for us." Sonic said.

"It's just like a sleep over." Blaze said.

"Fine. How about couples with couples?" Jasmine said.

"But no sex at all." I said.

"Yea Shadow!" Silver said teasing Shadow.

"Shut it." Shadow said.

Everyone liked that idea. But the girls didn't really understand why the guys flipped out with guys in the same bed.

Soon, everyone was eating dinner. They heard people screaming from outside. Silver and Blaze went out in the balcony to see where it was coming from. They came back and looked at everyone.

"There's a pool!" Blaze said.

"Really!" Tails said.

"We should head down there." Tikal said.

"It's late." Knuckles said.

"You can see us in a bathing suit."

The guys were in on that. They all got changed and headed down for late night swim.

Soon, they came back to hotel room. They changed out of their wet clothes, and went to bed. Everyone was out like a light.


	3. Beach Day

**Amy's POV**

My eyes slowly opened. It was morning already. It felt like I didn't get any sleep last night, though. But anyways, I crawled out of bed and left the bedroom. I sat on the couch in the living room. I checked my phone, and my mom had already called and texted me.

"Amy, why are you up so early?" Jasmine asked walking over to me.

"I'm guess I'm not used to the time zone yet."

"I'm gonna get some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure."

Jasmine got up and poured some coffee for both of us. She sat next to me and we started talking about random stuff. Soon, Cream, Tikal, and Blaze woke up. The boys were still fast asleep. We sat at the table and planned out the day.

"I think we should go to the beach." Blaze said.

"That would be perfect." Cream said.

We all started talking about it. But, I kept thinking about Sonic. I know he wasn't scared of water anymore, but this beach could be his next step.

"It's about an hour away from the hotel." Jasmine said staring into her phone.

"Is that what your phone says?" Tikal asked.

"Yea, I just looked it up."

"Then, we go to the beach today." I said standing up. "Let's wake up the boys."

With that we went into our bedrooms and woke up the boys. I could hear everyone screaming and laughing around. However, I knew Sonic would act differently, so I woke him up all calm like. I walked into the room and shut the door. Sonic was laying on his side. I crawled into bed, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic...Wake up." I whispered into his ear.

Slowly, Sonic began to wake up. I opened his eyes, and looked over his shoulder.

"Amy, is that you?" Sonic asked sitting up.

Just then, I opened the blinds. I heard Sonic yell and I was laughing.

"Why you little-." Sonic said.

I couldn't control myself. I've always wanted to do that to someone! But then, Sonic got up and grabbed me. He pulled me onto the bed and we started to wrestle a little. We were both laughing, and having a great time.

"I thought you said no sex!" Shadow said opening the bedroom door.

"I could say the same to you." Sonic said getting off of me.

We all ate breakfast and Cream told everyone the plan. I watched the whole time. I could tell he wasn't happy about this, but at the same time he was. Soon, we all got dressed and we were out the door.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Ok. We're all the beach now. There's no turning back now. I could just run for it, but I'm doing this for Amy. I held her hand and everyone walked to the beach. There were tons of people and little kids. I could see fishes jumping out from the water. What if I whale shows up!? I held a tighter grip on Amy's hand.

"Sonic, I'm here for you." She said to me.

"I know, I'm just...Worried about you." I lied.

She gave me a look. Yea, she knew I was lying, but I couldn't think of anything else to say! Well, anyways, we found the perfect spot on the beach. We took off our clothes and couldn't wait to get in the water.

"I'm gonna be the first one in!" Tikal said running toward the water.

"Oh yea. We'll see about that." Knuckles said chasing after her.

I watched as Knuckles picked up and Tikal and threw her into the water. Shadow and Jasmine got in and they all started slashing around. Silver and Blaze jumped in too with no worries at all. Amy, Tails, Cream, and I stayed behind.

"Let's go collect sea shells." Cream said dragging Tails.

"I'll be over here." Tails said.

Amy and I both laughed. I looked at her, and smiled at her.

"It's time Sonic." Amy said. "Get in the water."

Amy held out her hand. I grabbed her hand and we walked toward the water. I dragged my feet as we came closer and closer to the water. My feet touched the water. Huh, this wasn't so bad.

"It's not that bad." I said to Amy.

"See. Nothing to be scared of." Amy said with a smile.

"I-I guess."

We walked in a little more. The water hit my knees. It looks like I'm going in all the way. Amy let go of my hand, and she walked into the water more. It touched her waist. She turned her head towards me and winked at me.

"Dad, look! I whale!" Yelled a boy.

Once I heard the word whale I was out. I ran out of the water. Amy ran after me. I ran over to Tails and Cream. Amy ran after me.

"Sonic! You were so close!" Amy said.

"Yea, well...I'm just gonna stay on the beach."

Soon, it was time to eat lunch. We all ate lunch and everyone went back into the water. Tails and Cream got in too. Knuckles and Tikal made out a little in the water. I sat on the beach, and Amy sat next to me.

"Go out in the water Amy." I said.

"It's not fun without you, though."

I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Cream!" I yelled.

"What?" Cream yelled back.

"Come here!"

Cream got out of the water, and walked over to us. Cream saw me tilt his head towards Amy. Cream winked at me and got back in the water. She talked to Shadow and Silver. Soon, Shadow and Silver came to us.

"Hey Amy. Guess what time it is?" Silver asked.

"Um...About 1:00?" Amy guessed.

"Nope. It's time to get in the water!" Shadow said.

Shadow and Silver grabbed Amy and dragged her into the water. But soon, they all fell in the water, and I heard Amy yell. But soon, everyone started to laugh.

"Come on, Sonic! Get it!" Blaze said.

"There's nothing bad!" Tails said.

"No thanks. I'm good here!" I said.

I laid down on the blanket and closed my eyes. I could heard everyone laughing. I smiled at the thought. I wish I wasn't so scared. Swimming in the pool if different from this. Pools don't have animals in them. But, I guess things have to change, and it starts today.

"Amy, look. Sonic's getting in the water." Jasmine said spinning Amy around.

Amy gasped at the sight. Yea, I was in the water, again. But I the water was at my knees now. Amy water closer to me. The water was at her waist again, so I guess that's my check point.

"Come on, Sonic. You can do it." Amy said.

I made it to Amy. She kissed me. I did it! I got in the water! Well, to my waist. I was happy with this! We played in the water all day long. But I wouldn't go any deeper than this. I guess the water isn't so bad after all...But I still don't trust whales at all.

* * *

We got back to the hotel room. We all needed a shower too. The boys and I didn't mind seeing out girls in their bathing suit. But, good times must come to an end.

"Since girls take longer showers. We should go first." Knuckles said.

"Fine. But dinner will be later than." Tikal said.

"That's what snakes are for!" Silver said already eating.

The boys got in the shower. I was the first one done. Amy didn't know how to work the shower, so I showed her.

"So, up is hot, and down is cold." I finished.

"Thanks Sonic."

She kissed me and turned on the shower.

"Can I take off your bathing suit?" I asked.

"Get out." Amy said playfully.

I laughed and Amy shut the door. I walked into the living room. One by one, the boys got out and the girls got in.

After about an hour later, we finally had dinner! Knuckles was right, girls do take long ass showers. Soon, we ate dinner, and we watched some tv. Silver and Blaze went outside for a little.

"Hey guys. Fireworks are going on right now!" Silver said opening the door.

We all ran outside and watched the fireworks. At least we know how far away the parks are. I held Amy close to me. I looked at everyone else, and they did the same thing. Copy cats. But, I'm glad I'm spending this time with my friends! Nothing could be better!


	4. Park Day

**Sonic's POV**

It's morning now. Last night was awesome! Watching fireworks from our hotel room. This trip couldn't be any better! But today, we were going to a park. I have no idea which one though. It better not be just an outside park. But one with rides and stuff.

I got out of bed and looked over at Amy. One of her eyes were open, which kinda freaked me out.

"Good morning, Sonic." Amy said sitting up.

"Good morning. Ready for today?"

"Yea. This will be fun."

Amy and I left the bedroom and woke everyone else up. I jumped on Tails and Cream's bed. I just had too. I love scaring them too! Amy hit Knuckles and Tikal with pillow. But the bad thing was Knuckles ripped a pillow in half. Soon, it was just Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, and I in the living room.

"Who wants to wake up Blaze and Silver?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Tikal said.

"I'll come with you." Cream said.

Cream and Tikal went into Silver and Blaze's bedroom. We heard a scream and we all started to laugh. Silver and Blaze walked into the living room.

"Very funny..." Silver said.

"This is just water right?" Blaze asked.

"Yea, it's just water on your bed too." Cream said.

"I have the perfect way to wake up Shadow and Jasmine." Knuckles said. "Tails. Give me your phone."

"Ok. What are you gonna do?" Tails asked.

Knuckles went into the ring tones. Everyone followed Knuckles into Shadow and Jasmine's bedroom. They all sat down on the floor in front of their bed. Knuckles put the ring tone of high, and pressed play. Soon, the phone began to cry like a baby.

"Jasmine..." Shadow moaned.

"Mmmmm. You get the kids." Jasmine said.

"No, you."

After a second, Shadow and Jasmine both sat up. We all started to laugh like crazy.

"What was that for!?" Shadow said.

"It's a fun way to wake you guys up." Amy said.

"Now hurry up and eat. We have a park to go." I said. "And get dressed."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone made it to the park. It was so early that there were almost no lines for any rides. Sonic and his friends were in Magic Kingdom today. They went on Splash Mountain a lot. By now, there were tons of people. Everyone sat down for a little rest.

"Now what ride should we go on?" Tikal asked.

"We could head over to the space section." Silver said.

"With Space Mountain!" Tikal said with a smile.

"Oh my god, that ride is so fun!" Tails said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

Everyone gasped at Amy once she said that.

"You've never been on Space Mountain!?" Blaze said.

"Uh no." Amy said.

"Sonic! What's wrong with your girlfriend!?" Shadow said.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Sonic said.

"Wait! I want to get a picture of all of us in front of the castle." Amy said.

They all got in the right spot. Amy asked a stranger to take their picture. She thanked the stranger and they went over to Space Mountain. They line only took an hour.

"Frick! What's up with this line!?" Jasmine said.

"I told you. We have to wait." Shadow said.

"We could play a game." Cream said.

"With all these other people around?" Tikal said raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Cream said.

"Why don't we just talk about tomorrow?" Knuckles said.

"Yea. What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Tails asked.

"Remember, it's Shadow and Jasmine's last day." Amy said.

"I wanna go shopping all day." Jasmine said.

"Gross no!" Silver said.

"Hang on...Why don't the girls go shopping and us guys can do something else." Sonic said.

"I'm cool with that." Shadow said.

Finally, they got on the ride. Amy was nervous at this point now. The ride started and everyone had their arms up.

* * *

"Wow! I'm glad I went on that ride!" Amy said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sonic said wrapping his arm around Amy.

"Hurry, take a picture." Cream whispered to Tails.

Tails took a picture of Sonic and Amy from behind. Cream was taking picture of everything. Knuckles and Tikal even photo bomb some of them, along with total strangers. They found out a place to eat after that.

"Should we stay till the firework?" Tikal said.

"We should. Since tomorrow is like a little break." Blaze said.

"What do you boys think?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure. We have nothing else to do." Silver said.

"We should go ride the Haunted Mansion after that...Since it's slow." Cream said.

"Plus it's nice and cool in there." Sonic said.

"Amy...Please tell me you've heard of that ride." Shadow said.

Amy shook her head.

"This is my first time being here." Amy said.

Everyone gasped again at what she said.

"Alright. We're gonna on all the rides!" Sonic said.

Everyone clapped their hands hearing that. After lunch, they went on the Haunted Mansion. They sat couples to couples. All the guys had their arms around their girls.

"I bet Shadow and Jasmine are making out." Sonic said.

"I bet Silver and Blaze are." Amy said.

"Stop betting!" Tails yelled. "Cream can totally hear you!"

"Shut up and enjoy in the ride!" Tikal said.

Suddenly, Tikal screamed. Everyone laughed at that.

"That's called karma." Silver said to Blaze.

Soon the ride was over. They walked around the whole park finding new rides to go on. Soon, their feet got tired of walking, and they got tried of dealing with the heat that they went inside some shops. Everyone bought something small. Shadow and Jasmine got a few things for their twins.

"I bet you miss your girls." Amy said to Jasmine.

"I do. But it's also fun with you guys." Jasmine said. "But I'm not sorry about having kids."

"Awww. That's sweet!" Tikal said.

"Oh dude! They added something new in the great hall." Blaze said walking over to everyone.

"I hope they finally added the Werehog stuff." Knuckles said.

Everyone paid and they went to the great hall. They walked around, and stayed in there for a while...Only cause it was so cool in there.

"Where's the Werehog stuff?" Silver said.

"I found it." Tails said.

Everyone went over to Tails. Amy looked at Sonic and back at the Werehog picture.

"It looks like you, Sonic." Amy said.

"I get that a lot." Sonic said.

"Sonic's the Werehog." Shadow said.

"No I'm not. I couldn't pull off that awesome look even if I wanted too."

"Oh please. Look at it." Cream said taking a picture of it. "Sonic, get next to it."

Sonic stood by the picture. Cream took a picture and show it to Sonic.

* * *

Soon. It was night time! There were still a lot of people in the park. It felt like no one even left the park! But, Sonic and his friends found the best spot for the fireworks. They couldn't believe their eyes. All the colors were perfect with the stars. Soon, it was over, and they all left.

"We're back at the hotel." Sonic said parking.

"Finally. I'm so tired." Amy said.

They got to their hotel room. They all jumped in their bed and went right to sleep. It was like sleeping on the cloud.


	5. Friends Stay Together

**Amy's POV**

I woke up with Sonic's arms wrapped around my body. This feeling was the best ever. But, I had to get up. I moved his arms, and went into Cream's room. I slowly walked in, and woke up Cream. We did this with Tikal, Blaze, and Jasmine. We got some coffee and started to gossip. Who doesn't love gossiping in the morning?

"So, we just head out and let the boys have their day." Tikal said.

"Yea. Let's get dress." Blaze said.

The girls got dressed. I left a note for the boys and we left. We took the car and headed to the shopping center. We screamed and did everything there. We went into every shop. We took tons of picture and shopped till we dropped.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I moved my arm around the bed. I opened my eyes, and Amy wasn't there. I turned on my back, and thought for a moment. I turned my head and looked at the time. Wow. It was already 10:00am! I got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. Tails and Silver were already awake. Knuckles and Shadow were till sleeping.

"What time did you guys get up?" I asked getting some breakfast.

"I got up at 9." Tails said.

"I got up at 9:45." Silver said.

"Well, I'm just gonna sit at the pool all day." I said sitting down on the couch waiting for my breakfast to heat up.

"We'll join you."

Soon, everyone was up. We got in our bathing suit and headed down for the pool. We found the perfect spot. I even went in the deep end...Well, Knuckles dragged me in. We talked about our girls and order some food.

"I can't wait for senior year." Silver said.

"I know. It's gonna be my 3 year anniversary with Tikal." Knuckles said.

"Same here...With Cream though." Tails said.

"Sonic, it's only gonna be your 2nd year." Shadow said.

"Yea. I remember when I first I met Amy." I said.

Soon, our food came. We ate lunch and stayed there for awhile. Silver tapped me, and he pointed to a group of girls who were staring at us. I gave the group of girls my half smile that every girl went crazy over.

"Did you do you half smile?" Tails asked.

"Yep."

Tails gave my a look that wasn't good.

"Oh come on Tails. We can have fun on this trip." I said to Tails.

"I guess so...I'm gonna get back in the pool." Tails said.

Tails got back in the pool, and one of the girls left her group of friends. She walked over to Tails and they started to talk to each other. Soon, we all got in, and the girls came to talk to us. They flirted with us, so we flirted back. I know, we have girlfriends, but nothing's gonna happen.

"So, what are you doing here?" One of the girls asked.

"We're just visiting." Shadow said.

"I love your deep voice." Said one of the girls.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

We talked with these girl for about an hour. We didn't touch them at all. We kept our distance, but they would always get closer to us. Soon, one of the girls started to touch my arm.

"You have some muscles." Said a girl to me.

"Um, thanks."

"You know, you guys can come back to our hotel room."

"No thanks. We have our own." Knuckles said hearing the conversation. The girls started touching us. I didn't like this. I gave my boys a look and they nodded their head.

"Listen, you girls seem nice, but I think it's time to stop talking." I said.

"What, why?" Said one of the girls.

"Because we have our own girlfriends." Silver said.

"Yea. They're 10 times better than anyone. Even you." Knuckles said.

"So, get lost." Shadow said.

The girls left and we left the pool. We each took a shower. Shadow was packing his stuff. We were sad that he was leaving, but he had kids to take care of. Shadow put his suit case next to the front door.

"I wish you didn't have to leave, Shadow." Tails said.

"I have to. But you guys have the fun." Shadow said.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Alright. We have 15 more minutes." I said.

"Hurry. Grab everything you want." Tikal said.

The girls and I grabbed a lot of things. We waited in line to pay. We even got a gift for our parents. We all paid at it was time to leave. We got back to the hotel room. We had tons of bags. Jasmine started to pack her things, Shadow helped her.

"So, how was your day?" Blaze said everyone."

"It was so much fun." Silver said. "We did nothing."

"Yea...Sounds like fun." Cream said.

Soon, Shadow and Jasmine were ready to leave. We all left and went to the airport. We said goodbye to Shadow and Jasmine and they went back home.

We got back to the hotel room. It felt different without Shadow and Jasmine here.

"Well, you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's start." Tails said.

We each went into our rooms. We started packing out stuff too. We're leaving too. It wasn't fun without all of our friends with us. But, Shadow and Jasmine didn't know we're all coming home.

"Let's go! I'll go check us out." Sonic said.

Cream took one last picture and we left the hotel room. The guys walked in front of us girls. There was a group of girls who stared at the guys. I gave the group of girls a dirty look. Tikal flipped them off. We check out of the hotel room, and drove to the airport. We checked our car in, and we were in the airport now. We had to wait about 5 hours for the next flight, but we couldn't let Shadow or Jasmine see us on the plane ride home.

Finally, we get on the plane. It was about 9pm. Everyone went to sleep on the plane. Sonic and I talked for awhile, but we both fell asleep. Soon, we got back home. We got out bags.

"Ok. I totally forgot where we parked." Silver said.

"Good thing I wrote it down." Sonic said.

"I got a text from Jasmine. She said that her parents pick her and Shadow" I said.

"Alright, who am I dropping off first?" Sonic asked.

"Do me first." Tikal said.

We found the car and we dropped everyone off. It's a good thing they didn't live far away from each other. Soon, it was just Sonic and I. Sonic drove to my house. I got out of the car and got my suit case. My dad was waiting in the living room. I could tell because the light was on.

"This was the best trip ever." I said.

"Yea it was. Our honeymoon will be even better though." Sonic said.

I kissed Sonic and went inside. Sonic pull out of my drive way and he went home.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amy woke up early the next day. Jasmine had already texted her. Amy texted Jasmine back, and she called Sonic. They talked about the plan today. Soon, Sonic was at Amy's house.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! Tails and Cream are already there."

Sonic and Amy walked to a house. Tails and Cream were already there. They stayed in a tree, so no one could see them. Soon, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, and Blaze came. Everyone was in front of Shadow's house. Jasmine was at Shadow's house with their kids.

"Everyone ready?" Blaze asked.

"Yep." Everyone else said.

Sonic knocked on the door and they waited for an answer. They door started to open. Jasmine answered the door. She screamed once she saw all her friends.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Jasmine asked.

"We wanted to come home." Silver said.

"Yea. It wasn't fair that you guys left early." Tikal said.

"Oh my god. Come in, come in." Jasmine said.

Everyone walked in. Shadow was happy to see everyone. They all hugged each other. The girls played with the kids while the boys sat on the couch.

"You guys are the best ever." Jasmine said.

"It's what we do." Blaze said.

"Yea. It wasn't the same without you guys." Cream said.

"Did you get on the same plane?" Shadow asked.

"No. We went on the latest plane." Sonic said. "We were all tired."

Everyone talked and laugh. This was on of the best trip they've ever taken. Maybe one day, they could do it again. But this time, they don't leave early.


End file.
